


Patience Delivers

by Tsundere_Icecream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundere_Icecream/pseuds/Tsundere_Icecream





	Patience Delivers

His breath coming out in shivery, broken keens, Sherlock slowly lowers himself down, inch by thick, filling inch, not quite making it half way before the searing hot cock stretching him becomes too painful and he has to take another break. 

“Take your time, my lovely little angel. We have all night,” John rumbles his calming words, pride and lust evident. Broad gun-calloused fingertips rub gently across the pale soft skin covering Sherlock’s prominent iliac crest.

John’s tenderness as always nearly melts Sherlock’s heart. To make it up he places his hands on the doctor’s sweaty, muscular chest, fingers carding through the brown grey hair there, just enough movement triggers the throbbing hard length to judder inside, and Sherlock gives a soft slutty plaintive moan. 

“You alright?” John asks.

He’s trembling and panting, but he is fine. Of course he is. He’s done this plenty of times. But he always seems to forget how large his gorgeous husband is. 

Sherlock nods and bites his lips as he takes in another inch, him keening and John groaning in relief. Sherlock lifts his hips up again, digging his nails into the ruddy skin, feeling slivers of slicing pain as he brings himself up again. He sinks down, crying out at the burning pain pleasure. Does it again and letting out another broken moan as the broader man beneath thrusts up, grazing his prostate, and Sherlock lets out a high-pitched broken keen. 

“Aaah! John! Oh god!” Collecting himself around the large hard cock impaling hm and the shivers of pleasure pain striking his nerves, Sherlock moans out softly. “Pleaa- please do that again, John,” a hint of neediness in his high-pitched plaints. 

John smirks and bucked his hips again, driving his significant length in deeper, watching this slimmer man above squeezing his eyes shut and give another sobbing moan.


End file.
